<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La famille d'Hope by GNM_dreaming_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071359">La famille d'Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl'>GNM_dreaming_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson has a family, Protective Davina Claire, Protective Freya Mikaelson, Protective Keelin Malraux, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Marcel Gerard, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, The Original Family, please remember that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq fois où les élèves de l'école Salvatore ne s'attendaient pas à la visite d'un Mikaelson et la fois où ils les attendent.</p>
<p>Parce que Hope Mikaelson a une famille bien qu'elle n'ai plus ses parents et que chacun des membres de sa famille serait prêt à commettre n'importe quelle atrocité pour elle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Mikaelson Family, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Nik Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Rebekah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kol Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je suis très frustrée par Legacies parce que même si j'adore les personnages, on y voit Hope comme quelqu'un qui n'a personne alors qu'elle a une grande famille et que quoi qu'il arrive cette famille n'est mise au courant de rien et Saltzman se prend pour le responsable légal d'Hope. <br/>Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire les choses telles que je les vois.<br/>Le premier chapitre se passe avant le début de Legacies et après la fin des Originals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>C’est un mercredi après-midi, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient dehors à flâner, qu’une magnifique voiture s’arrêta devant les portes de l’école. Tous les élèves des environs avaient vus la voiture approcher et tous se demandaient qui donc pouvait bien arriver dans une telle voiture. L’enfant d’une star qui aurait été transformée, d’un directeur de grande entreprise ou d’un parrain de la mafia peut-être ? Tous s'approchèrent pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un garçon qui semblait avoir dans les dix-huit ans sortit du côté conducteur, oui, en le regardant bien, n’importe quelle personne s’accorderait à dire qu’il n’avait pas plus de vingt ans, pourtant sa posture, le dos droit, la tête haute ne ressemblait en rien à celle d’un adolescent. C’était donc un vampire, mais seuls les jeunes vampires avaient le droit de rejoindre l’école, que faisait-il ici ? Il lança un sourire aux élèves curieux qui l’observaient tout en faisant le tour de sa voiture, pour aller ouvrir la porte passager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seuls les vampires furent capables d’entendre ce qu’il dit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hope, murmura-t-il, réveille toi, on est arrivés. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quelques secondes plus tard, les élèves virent Hope Marshall s’extirper de la voiture de luxe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope avait quitté l’école près de deux mois auparavant et personne n’avait plus entendu parlé d’elle ou de Roman, avec qui elle avait fugué. Personne ne savait ce qu’il s’était vraiment passé, durant toutes les années qu’elle avait passé à l’école, Hope n’avait jamais fait de vague. Elle était très talentueuse, était très souvent la première de la classe, mais elle se faisait discrète, n’avait pas d’amis et passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque ou enfermée dans sa chambre. On savait qui elle était, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde dans l’école, mais sans plus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La seule chose qui ramenait de l’attention sur elle de temps en temps était sa mère, Hayley Marshall était belle et elle semblait vraiment être une superbe mère. Tout le monde enviait Hope d’avoir une telle mère, le genre de mère qui prenait le temps de monter régulièrement à Mystic Falls bien que tout le monde sache que Hope vivait à la Nouvelle Orléans. Hope ne passait jamais ses vacances à l’école, tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant et le fait qu’elle ait une famille était ce qui poussait la plupart des élèves à être jaloux d’elle. C’était toujours la mère d’Hope qui ramenait cette dernière à l’école, pourquoi pas cette fois ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le vampire tendit son bras à Hope qui le prit sans la moindre hésitation en souriant au garçon. Les autres élèves se demandèrent alors si ce garçon n’était pas le petit-ami de Hope, personne ne pouvait nier que la jeune sorcière était séduisante, s’était-elle trouvée un copain durant sa longue absence ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tous les élèves furent surpris de voir le directeur de l’école sortir de celle-ci, son arbalète pointée droit sur l’ami d’Hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais mort, dit le professeur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A présent, tous les élèves étaient sur la défensive, que se passait-il ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malgré l’arbalète pointée droit sur lui, le garçon ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C’est une jolie histoire dont on se passera pour aujourd’hui, répondit-il. Je ne vais pas te tuer pour venger ma mort et tu auras l’amabilité de me laisser raccompagner ma nièce jusqu’à sa chambre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donc c’était l’oncle d’Hope, tout le monde attendait la réaction du professeur Saltzman, il n’était pas vraiment le genre de personne à que l’on pouvait menacer et qui allait simplement se plier à notre guise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- La règle était claire, aucun de tes frères et soeurs ou toi-même n’avez le droit de pénétrer dans mon école, ça a très bien marché durant des années.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- On n’avait pas vraiment le choix durant ces années, répliqua le vampire. Et ces règles sont caduc, tu les avais mises en place avec Hayley. Nous sommes dorénavant libres de venir visiter notre chère nièce à notre guise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le directeur s’apprêtait à protester lorsque le bruit d’un autre moteur se fit entendre et qu’une voiture s’arrêta à côté de la voiture du vampire. La directrice de l’école en sortit aussitôt et avança à pas assurés vers les trois personnes qui attiraient tous les regards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- J’espérais arriver avant vous, dit-elle au vampire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors Mme Forbes était au courant. Le vampire dont le nom restait inconnu sourit à la directrice et la prit dans ses bras, seuls les vampires les plus proches entendirent son murmure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Et pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle acquiesça en lui rendant son étreinte. Elle le contourna ensuite pour prendre Hope dans ses bras, s’attardant un instant pour échanger un regard avec elle. La directrice semblait inquiète, mais elle sourit tout de même à la jeune sorcière. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le père de ses enfants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Et si nous continuions cette conversation dans un endroit plus discret ? dit elle en désignant du regard tous les élèves qui les observaient</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les élèves savaient que cette proposition n’était ni plus ni moins qu’un ordre, l’ayant déjà vu utiliser ce genre de technique plus que souvent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quiconque passant devant le bureau du directeur dans la demi-heure qui suivit put entendre le professeur Saltzman crier des mots tels que </span>
  <em>
    <span>“On leur doit la vérité ! Ils devraient connaître les dangers auxquels ils s’exposent !” </span>
  </em>
  <span>ou encore </span>
  <em>
    <span>“On ne peux pas leur faire confiance !”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ils auraient aussi pu entendre les réponses plus ou moins calmes de la directrice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Et tu comptes séparer une famille ?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tu ne penses pas qu’ils ont déjà suffisamment soufferts ?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>ou bien </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ils n’étaient pas les seuls en tort je te rappelle !”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ils pouvaient aussi percevoir une voix plus calme et certaine empreinte d’un accent anglais répliquer de temps en temps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Et peut-on vous faire confiance ? Je vous rappelle que vous m’avez tué, ainsi que mon frère Finn et que vous avez aussi tenté d'assassiner les autres...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>ou même </span>
  <em>
    <span>“J’ai juré de protéger Hope et c’est ce que je compte faire”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. La dernière voix il fallait passer au bon moment pour l’entendre, elle ne s’éleva qu’une fois au début de la joute verbale, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Je m’en fous, le plus important c’est ma famille, pour toujours et à jamais.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Les rumeurs furent nombreuses cet après-midi là, entre ceux qui avaient des choses à rapporter sur ce qu’ils avaient entendu dans le bureau et ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène de l’entrée, toute l’école fut vite au courant que Hope Marshall était de retour et qu'apparemment, elle avait ramené ses problèmes à l’école. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tous étaient excités lorsqu’on leur annonça qu’ils devaient se réunir dans la cafétaria qui avait été transformée en salle de conférence, ils avaient hâte d’en apprendre plus sur cette affaire. Une fois que tous furent installés, le professeur Saltzman prit la parole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bonjour à tous, je sais que tout cela est très soudain, mais il y a certaines choses que vous devriez tous savoir. Et la personne qui doit vous les dévoiler est enfin là pour le faire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope prit sa place, suivie par celui que presque tous savaient être son oncle. Le vampire se posta à moins d’un mètre derrière elle scrutant la salle, on aurait dit un garde du corps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bonjour, dit Hope captant immédiatement l’attention de tout le monde. Vous me connaissez tous comme la sorcière, Hope Marshall, malheureusement, ce n’est pas vraiment qui je suis. Je suis une sorcière bien sûr, mais je suis aussi un loup garou et du sang de vampire coule dans mes veines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Des murmures se répandirent dans la salle, comment était-ce possible ? Certains, parmi les plus âgés, emboîtèrent rapidement les pièces du puzzle, le reste du attendre qu’elle continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je suis Hope Mikaelson, fille de Klaus Mikaelson l’hybride originel et d’Haley Marshall, aussi connue sous le nom d’Andrea Labonair, reine de la meute des loups du croissant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les murmures qui s’étaient arrêtés reprirent aussitôt, le mot Mikaelson était présent dans chacun de ces murmures, et tous ceux qui l’avaient oubliés ou n’avaient pas encore fait le lien dans les premières secondes eurent le rappel que Klaus Mikaelson était mort le mois dernier aux côtés de son frère, Elijah Mikaelson. Son absence fut tout à coup comprise par l’entièreté des élèves. Mais plus que la compassion à son égard, la peur s’installa aussi dans les rangs des élèves. Ils avaient des cours sur l’histoire surnaturelle et les Mikaelson n’était pas un chapitre que l’on pouvait sauter dans ces cours, c’était une famille de monstres sanguinaires, tout le monde était au courant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les yeux furent tous rivés vers l’oncle de la jeune fille quand celui-ci la fit gentiment reculer pour prendre sa place face aux élèves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Avec un peu de jugeote vous aurez tous devinés qui je suis, dit-il à son auditoire qui cette fois n’osait plus murmurer quoi que ce soit. Je suis Kol Mikaelson, l’oncle de Hope, et toute cette réunion a été mise en place pour que vous sachiez que moi et ma famille passeront plus souvent par ici. Je suis assez connu pour être un vampire sanguinaire dans le coin, mais aussi longtemps que ma nièce ira bien vous n’aurez rien à craindre de moi ou de ma famille. Il y a un millénaire, ma famille a fait une promesse, celle de rester ensemble et de se protéger pour toujours et à jamais, vous comprendrez donc que les visites seront nécessaires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sur ce il passa un bras autour de la taille d’Hope et quitta la salle avec elle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plus tard dans la soirée, un groupe de vampires aperçurent Kol Mikaelson assis dans l’herbe, en train de parler à la directrice de l’école. Ils tendirent l’oreille pour écouter leur conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Il t’aimait vraiment tu sais ? disait l’originel. Je suis heureux qu’il t’ai trouvé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il rit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je me rappelle que ça m’énervait, cet amour qu’il avait pour toi. Je venais de mourir, et j’étais furieux de l’autre côté parce qu’il ne me vengeait pas, et ce juste pour toi. Mais maintenant je sais, je suis marié à la plus merveilleuse personne de l’univers et je le comprend enfin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Après un peu de silence ce fut au tour de la vampire blonde de parler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Il m’avait fait cette promesse, dit-elle, d’être mon dernier amour. Et j’ai douté d’un millier de choses depuis ce temps là, mais j’ai toujours était certaine qu’il le serait. Il y a eu cette fois, les filles étaient petites et on était en danger, je les ai mises dans la voiture et j’ai fini à la Nouvelle Orléans, Klaus n’était pas là mais…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle ne finit pas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- En fait il y était, dit Kol après lui avoir laissé le temps de reprendre. Enfermé dans un cachot par Marcel, toutes nos vies étaient liées à la sienne, Hayley avait nos corps et devait trouver un remède au seul venin capable de tuer un originel. Il a passé cinq ans dans ce cachot pour nous sauver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le silence retomba et Kol se releva, mais avant de partir il se retourna une fois de plus vers Mme Forbes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nik t’aimait, tu seras toujours sous ma protection, il en va naturellement de même pour tes filles, je suis sans doute la personne qui en sait le plus avec Freya sur la sorcellerie. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n’hésite surtout pas, je dois bien ça à mon frère. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La blonde le prit dans ses bras et les jeunes vampires partirent en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue, ils n’avaient rien à faire ici. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Les élèves ne virent Kol à nouveau qu’alors que celui-ci s’apprêtait à partir, il parlait avec Caroline alors qu’il sortait du bâtiment de l’école. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … elles ont l’air super, disait-il. Je vais me renseigner, voir ce que je trouve au sujet des gémeaux, je n’en ai rencontré qu’une fois lors d’un voyage mais peut-être que Freya en saura plus et je dois avoir récupéré un ou deux grimoires à l’époque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bon, vous avez fini vos cachotteries ? demanda Hope en sortant à son tour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kol rit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oui, répondit-il avant de se retourner vers la directrice. Si tu passes près de Los Angeles appelle-moi, Davina sera ravie de te rencontrer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je n’y manquerais pas, répondit la blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Après une brève étreinte, la directrice entra à nouveau dans le bâtiment pour laisser les deux Mikaelson se dire au revoir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu vas me manquer oncle Kol, dit la jeune fille en avançant dans les bras ouverts de son oncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu sais que je ne suis qu’à cinq heures de vol, je peux venir n’importe quand, un coup de fil et c’est réglé. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rit, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur son oncle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je sais, et tante Davina peut faire une projection astrale en seulement trente secondes. Tu te répètes, ça se comprend, après mille ans, il fallait s’attendre à ce que tu aies l'alzheimer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Attention Darling, je pourrais décider de te manger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Une fois de plus son rire retentit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu penses faire le poids face à une sorcière Mikaelson ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il leva les mains en l’air immédiatement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- J'abandonne, dit-il.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ils s’éloignèrent légèrement l’un de l’autre et il déposa un baiser sur ton front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Regarde toi Darling, soupira-t-il, tu es tellement courageuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tu penses qu’il est fier de moi ? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le vampire originel sourit tendrement à sa nièce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je sais qu’il est fier de toi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elle essuya, quelques larmes qui s’échappaient de ses yeux et se réfugia encore une fois dans les bras de son oncle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Embrasse Davina pour moi, dit elle en s’éloignant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il acquiesça et combla la distance entre lui et sa voiture. Les élèves le virent ouvrir sa portière mais au lieu de s’y installer il se tourna encore une fois vers Hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Je t’aime Hope, pour toujours et à jamais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pour toujours et à jamais, répéta Hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il lui sourit et monta dans sa voiture, démarrant immédiatement.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rebekah Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Qui n'aime pas les anniversaires ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Certains élèves de l’école Salvatore regardaient par leur fenêtre chaque matin en se levant, pour peu que leur chambre se trouve du bon côté du bâtiment, ces quelques élèves furent très surpris ce jeudi matin. Devant l’entrée de l’école, en plein milieu de la route, se trouvait le plus gros cadeau que quiconque ai jamais emballé. Une énorme boîte enveloppé dans du papier cadeau gris entouré d’un tissu bleu qui formait un noeud sur le dessus de la boîte. Qui pouvait bien avoir reçu pareil cadeau ? Etrangement, tous les élèves vérifièrent la date, voulant s’assurer qu’ils n’avaient pas oubliés l’anniversaire de l’un de leurs amis et curieux de savoir à qui était destiné cet énorme paquet. Mais aucun d’entre eux ne se rappelait de quiconque né le 2 mai. Certains prirent le paquet en photo et l’envoyèrent à leurs amis, demandant si quelqu’un savait à qui il était destiné. En seulement une heure, toute l’école était au courant et près de la moitié des élèves étaient amassés autour de l’énorme cadeau à la recherche d’un nom ou de quelque indice qui leur permettrait d’identifier à qui le paquet était destiné. Mais personne ne s’approchait trop près, voulant pouvoir identifier quiconque se reconnaîtrait comme le receveur du présent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque Hope Mikaelson s’extirpa de la foule d’élèves pour se retrouver face à face avec le présent, personne n’eut plus de doute. Elle souriait. Hope Mikaelson souriait. Les seules fois où la plus jeune Mikaelson avait été surprise en train de sourire au cours des derniers mois c’était uniquement lorsque son oncle l’avait ramené et quelques fois alors qu’elle aidait les plus jeunes avec ceci ou cela, mais avec les enfants ses sourires n’étaient jamais sincères. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait révélé sa véritable identité aux autres élèves de l’école, Hope paraissait joyeuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tante Bex ?! cria-t-elle. Kol ?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je sais que ça ne peut être que l’un de vous deux ! Montrez vous !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu penses mon imbécile de frère capable de faire un papier cadeau ? Je suis vexée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voix était venue d’en haut, la plupart des élèves durent suivre le regard de Hope pour en trouver la source. Une magnifique vampire était debout sur l’une des branches de l’un des arbres faisant face à la porte. Elle avait été transformée jeune, elle semblait n’avoir pas plus de seize ans, elle avait un corps de femme mais son visage avait encore un peu ce côté angélique que l’on trouve chez les enfants. Cependant, les élèves, qui savaient maintenant qui était Hope et qui écoutaient durant leurs cours d’histoire sur le monde surnaturel, n’étaient pas dupe, cette femme avait vécu plus de mille ans, c’était Rebekah Mikaelson. Elle sauta à terre, se réceptionnant gracieusement sans abîmer le moins du monde ses escarpins de douze centimètres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- N’essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as fait ce papier cadeau toi-même, répliqua Hope en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t’es contenté d’hypnotiser quelqu’un et il aurait très bien pu en faire de même. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vampire originelle rit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu m’as eue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle s’avança vers sa nièce et la prit dans ses bras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment va mon petit miracle ? demanda l’immortelle en s’éloignant d’Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La blonde observa le visage de sa nièce et la fit même tourner sur elle-même comme pour vérifier qu’elle n’avait pas de blessure. Hope leva les yeux au ciel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu te rends compte que j’aurais pu avoir été coupée en deux hier et ne plus avoir aucune trace aujourd’hui n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa tante lui sourit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien sûr, je vérifiais que tu mangeais bien, j’aurais aussi dû vérifier ton sens de la mode mais tu es obligée de porter ces horribles uniformes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je croyais que vous étiez obligés d’attendre pour me donner mes cadeaux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’est pas mon cadeau, répondit fièrement sa tante. Tu seras obligée d’attendre samedi pour recevoir le mien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope fronça les sourcils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- De qui… ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle s’arrêta net dans sa phrase et sa tante la reprit immédiatement dans ses bras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La foule se dispersa, les élèves comprenant que ce n’était pas le genre de moment qu’ils devraient déranger, mais beaucoup restèrent dans les alentours, observant de plus loin alors que Hope se séparait de la blonde en essuyant quelques larmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ils t’avaient tous les trois déjà fait un cadeau avant de… elle ne finit pas sa phrase. J’avais ceux d’Elijah et de Nik, et Hayley avait dit à Marcel où était le sien. J’ai pensé que ce serait mieux que tu les ai le jour J. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope acquiesça, prenant à nouveau sa tante dans ses bras. C’était étrange comme échange pour de nombreux élèves, la plupart des élèves de l’école avaient étés rejetés par leur familles, ou bien ils n’en avaient jamais eu. Pour la plupart des élèves, il n’y avait rien d’autre que l’école. Mais Hope Mikaelson avait une famille prête à lui faire des surprises le jour de son anniversaire, des parents qui avaient prévu leurs cadeaux d’anniversaires à leur fille des mois avant celui-ci. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vas-y, ouvre le, dit la blonde. Non en fait soulève le, ce n’est pas une boite, c’est plus comme un couvercle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le paquet se souleva de lui même, obéissant à un ordre silencieux de la jeune sorcière. Une magnifique voiture fut dévoilée, une Bentley décapotable, certains connaisseurs reconnurent le modèle, mais la plupart des élèves se contentèrent d’être impressionnés en voyant la marque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Le cadeau d’Elijah, dit Rebekah. Il m’a demandé de te la donner quand il nous a annoncé sa mort, il te faut bien une voiture maintenant que tu peux conduire. Place passager, dit ensuite la femme, lui indiquant où trouver le prochain cadeau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope ouvrit la portière de la place indiquée et en sortit une petite boite. Elle en sortit un collier en cuir, les vampires pouvaient y voir une perle sombre accrochée. Hope releva les yeux vers sa tante à la recherche de réponses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- De la part de ta mère, il y avait cette tradition chez les croissants, après sa première transformation on recevait un collier, une histoire de preuve que vous êtes des loups. Comme si votre tâche ne suffisait pas… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle réussit à arracher un sourire à la jeune fille qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux et passa derrière elle afin de lui mettre le collier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Le dernier arrive, dit finalement la blonde si bas que seuls les vampires purent entendre quoi que ce soit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Une grosse voiture noire arriva en effet, s’arrêtant derrière la Bentley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dans le coffre, indiqua l’originelle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope hésita avant d’ouvrir le coffre, il ne restait que le cadeau de son père, les élèves étaient curieux, qu’est-ce qu’un monstre tel que Klaus Mikaelson pouvait-il bien offrir à sa fille pour son anniversaire ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle ouvrit le coffre et les quelques élèves placés au bon endroit purent apercevoir le cadeau alors que Hope se laissait tomber à terre, en larmes. C’était un tableau, seuls les vampires furent réellement capable de le voir malgré la distance. Le tableau était grand, en son centre se trouvait Hope, elle était entourée de sa mère et d’un homme aux cheveux clairs. Elle riait en parlant à un homme à la peau sombre qui se trouvait sous l’autre bras de l’homme. Du côté de sa mère se trouvaient deux autres femmes et un homme qui discutaient, la première de ces femmes était celle qui à l’instant serrait Hope dans ses bras, l’autre avait la peau sombre, quant à l’homme il était le seul dans le tableau à être habillé formellement en costume. Du côté des deux hommes on retrouvait encore une fois deux femmes et un homme, certains reconnurent l’homme comme étant Kol Mikaelson, il avait un bras autour de la taille d’une femme brune et tous deux parlaient avec la dernière femme qui elle était blonde. Kol levait son deuxième bras comme pour illustrer un propos, quel qu’il soit. C’était le portrait d’une famille heureuse, et les vampires quittèrent l’endroit, réalisant qu’au final, les Mikaelson n’étaient pas un spectacle, juste une famille et qu’ils avaient le droit à un peu d’intimité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le reste des élèves suivirent peu à peu le mouvement, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi mais le faisant quand même car Hope Mikaelson ne pleurait pas. Une larme pouvait couler le long de sa joue de temps en temps, en cours d’histoire ou quand elle était au téléphone, mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec son état actuel. Non, Hope Mikaelson ne pleurait pas, sauf que c’était exactement ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils la connaissaient, Hope paraissait fragile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope ne vint pas en cours ce jour-là. Elle rentra le soir, riant avec sa tante de leur journée et portant un nombre astronomique de sacs sortis tout droit de boutiques de luxe, le genre de boutique que l’on ne trouvait même pas dans Mystic Falls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quelques heures plus tard elles s’assirent sur un banc du parc et le vampire qui était avec ses amis à quelques mètres de là ne put s’empêcher d’écouter leur conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment était-il ? demanda Hope. Avant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Terrifié, répondit l’originelle, nous l’étions tous… On passait notre temps à fuir Mikael. Mais ce dont Nik avait le plus peur, c’était qu’on l’abandonne. C’est ce à quoi je dois des décennies passées dans mon cercueil… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle soupira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je sais que tu as des cours là-dessus, sur ton père sans coeur. Mais il nous aimait. Bien sûr, je ne le voyais pas, je le détestait car il passait son temps à tuer mes amants. Il était prêt à tout pour nous protéger. Je pense que si tu n’étais pas arrivée, la mort de Kol aurait fini par le pousser à mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Alors oui, il était fou, il a tué plus de personnes que quiconque sur cette planète. Mais il nous aimait... de la seule manière qu’il connaissait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quelqu’un secoua le vampire, il réalisa alors que ses amis partait, il les suivit à l’école, ayant pour la première fois une nouvelle perspective sur cet homme dont on ne lui avait parlé jusque là que comme du plus grand des montres, d’un homme sans coeur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut surprit de voir Rebekah Mikaelson débarquer en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner. Elle était parfaitement coiffée et maquillée et s’installa avec toute la grâce du monde en face de sa nièce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ton uniforme ? demanda l’originelle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai cours ? répondit Hope surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vampire soupira d’exaspération. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non Hope, on part dans une heure et tu conduis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai déjà raté les cours d’hier, Tante Bex ! protesta l’élève. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu as quoi comme cours aujourd’hui ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Histoire, sortilège, jardinage, art et sport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’originelle sourit de toutes ses dents à sa nièce en lui volant la moitié de ses pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis sûre que je peux m’occuper de l’histoire pendant la route, Kol adore t’apprendre de nouveaux sorts, Freya a un superbe jardin à la Nouvelle Orléans et je suis sûre que tu trouveras du temps pour t’enfermer dans l’atelier de ton père à la maison. Quant au sport, Marcel pense qu’il est grand temps que tu apprennes à te battre, il sera ravi de commencer ton entraînement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope soupira, abandonnant tout combat contre cette force de la nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Très bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et une heure plus tard, les deux membres de la famille originelle quittaient en effet l’école sous les regard des curieux, Hope derrière le volant de sa nouvelle voiture. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ça vous a plut, dites moi ce que vous en pensez<br/>Le prochain chapitre nous réserve la seule et unique Davina Claire...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Davina Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ce chapitre est sur Davina, je suis certaine qu'elle et Hope ont une superbe relation et il est sans doute plus simple de se confier à Davina qu'à ses oncles et tantes qui n'hésiteront pas à tuer quiconque lui aurait manqué de respect...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>C’était un samedi ordinaire, le froid commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, mais cela n’empêchait pas quelques élèves d’être dans le parc. Ils furent surpris en voyant une voiture entrer dans l’enceinte de l’école et se garer, il était rare de recevoir des visiteurs, d’autant plus que thanksgiving était dans seulement deux semaines et que tous ceux qui avaient de la famille quitteraient l’école pour l’occasion. Une femme sortit de la voiture, elle était jeune, mais pas suffisamment pour être une élève potentielle, elle devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans. Sa tenue était entièrement cachée par un long manteau blanc et elle n’hésita pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers l’entrée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un groupe de vampire non loin de là n’avait en rien manqué l’arrivée de la belle brune et l’un d’entre eux eut la merveilleuse idée de lancer un pari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si tu convaincs cette fille de sortir avec toi ce soir, je fais tous tes devoirs de la semaine prochaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le défi fut accepté par son ami qui se leva et arriva grâce à ses dons de vampire à l’entrée avant la jeune femme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour, dit-il, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Besoin d’un guide ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui sourit poliment au jeune vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je ne suis jamais venue, j’apprécierais en effet un guide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui présenta sa main. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Davina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il prit la main qu’elle lui tendait doucement et la relâcha après l’avoir légèrement serrée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Thomas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La main de la jeune femme plongea immédiatement dans sa poche, elle semblait avoir froid malgré le fait que les températures soient encore bonnes pour la saison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous avez froid ? Vous n’êtes pas d’ici, je me trompe ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle laissa échapper un léger rire et répondit avec le sourire aux lèvres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, j’habite à Los Angeles, il n’y fait pas aussi froid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et que faites vous si loin de chez vous ? Pardonnez l’indiscrétion mais vous semblez trop jeune pour avoir des enfants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas d’enfants en effet, mais j’ai bel et bien une nièce dans cette école. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et si je vous faisait faire un tour ? On devrait tomber sur elle à un moment ou un autre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, Thomas ayant la délicatesse d’ouvrir à la jeune femme pleine de charme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? Je dois la connaître, on se connaît tous plus ou moins ici. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il se figea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope Mikaelson ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- En effet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le nom avait attiré quelques regard aux alentours et le groupe d’ami du vampire qui les avait suivis à l’intérieur se figea lui aussi, réalisant qu’ils avaient peut-être envoyé leur ami à une mort certaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous… Vous êtes une Mikaelson ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle sourit en voyant sa peur, se voulant sûrement rassurante mais comment savoir avec cette famille ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai le nom, mais pas le sang, dit-elle. J’ai fait l’erreur de me marier à l’un d’entre eux… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son sourire alors qu’elle sortait sa main gauche de sa poche pour montrer ses bagues montraient qu’elle ne pensait pas sa dernière phrase. Mais de toute façon, tout le monde l’avait oublié, le diamant présent sur son doigt ne laissant de place pour rien d’autre dans la plupart des esprits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ouch… Oncle Kol ne va pas apprécier quand je vais lui rapporter ça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson était assise dans un fauteuil non loin de là, son livre encore ouvert dans ses mains elle regardait sa tante le sourire aux lèvres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cafteuse, répliqua Davina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope se leva et elle et Davina s’enlacèrent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hope. On se voit dans deux semaines tu sais ? Peut-être moins si le bébé décide d’arriver en avance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La plus âgée sourit à la mention du bébé mais son visage redevint vite sérieux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Caroline est passée à la maison, elle s’inquiète, donc je m’inquiète. Kol voulait venir mais je l’ai convaincu de me laisser faire. Je me suis dit que pouvoir parler à quelqu’un extérieur à la famille te ferait du bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu fais partie de la famille, répondit immédiatement Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, mais je ne suis pas née il y a un millénaire et j’ai grandi dans le même monde que toi. Tu sais, avec internet… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles rirent toutes les deux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Peut-être qu’on devrait monter dans ma chambre, proposa Hope en désignant du regard tous les élèves qui les entouraient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et elle le firent, Hope guida sa tante vers l’étage où elles parleraient de Dieu sait quoi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actuellement, Dieu n’était pas le seul à savoir de quoi elles parleraient, Jane venait de se disputer au téléphone avec son père qui ne la voyait comme rien d’autre qu’une abomination et la jeune vampire se réfugia dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit des voix dans la chambre voisine, surprise d’entendre qui que ce soit dans la chambre de la solitaire Hope Mikaelson, elle tendit l’oreille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis très bien toute seule Tante D., disait Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope, tu dois passer du temps avec d’autres personnes, te faire des amis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pour quoi faire ? Pour les perdre eux aussi ?! Ma famille me suffit !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope, tu sais combien on t’aime tous, mais tu as besoin d’amis de ton âge, besoin de sortir, d’aller à des fêtes, de faire des bêtises. Ta famille sera toujours là pour toi, mais tu devrais tomber amoureuse, te faire des amis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- T’as raison, ça c’est tellement bien passé la dernière fois… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui Roman était, ce n’est pas de ta faute ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y eut un silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ecoute moi bien Hope, reprit la voix inconnue, je t'interdis de te rendre responsable de la mort de ta mère, ce n’est pas de ta faute, à la limite, c’est la faute d’Elijah si tu veux mais certainement pas la tienne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles s’arrêtèrent de parler une nouvelle fois. Ca devait être sympa, se dit Jane, d’avoir quelqu’un qui s’inquiétait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et pour Henry alors ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Henry ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La confusion était claire dans la voix de la tante d’Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’était un élève ici, le seul à connaître ma véritable identité. C’était un loup du croissant, mais dans la meute de l’école il n’était pas accepté, il en a eu marre d’être faible… alors il m’a demandé de le transformer. Et comme une idiote j’ai accepté ! Quand on est rentrés à la Nouvelle Orléans il a tué un vampire et les vampires étaient </span>
  <em>
    <span>tellement</span>
  </em>
  <span> en colère de voir de nouveaux hybrides... On l’avait mis dans le jardin... pour que les vampires se calment... mais… mais ils sont allés le chercher et ils l’ont tué… ils l’ont suspendu dans la rue… pour faire un exemple… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle pleurait à présent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et tout était de ma faute… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope, tu n’étais qu’une enfant, tu n’es toujours qu’une enfant, tu ne peux pas porter le sort du monde sur tes épaules, ce n’est pas à toi de le faire. Tu as essayé d’aider un ami, tu ne l’as pas tué, les vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans l’ont tué, ce n’est pas de ta faute tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le protéger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l'impression de causer la mort de tout mes proches ? Henry était mon seul ami ici, c’était simple avec lui, il faisait partie de la meute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Est-ce que tu es retournée dans le bayou depuis ? demanda la femme inconnue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane supposa que Hope avait répondu d’un signe de tête car sa tante poursuivit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu devrais, ta mère avait confiance en la meute, elle était leur alpha et tu fais toi aussi partie de la meute. Je pense que tu as besoin d’eux, c’est une part de toi Hope, tu es une louve, ne le renie pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y eut encore un long silence avant que la tante ne reprenne la parole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je ne connais pas les personnes ici, dit-elle, mais je sais qu’il y en a une en qui ton père avait la plus grande des confiances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vraiment ? Papa ne fait confiance à personne…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A qui le dis tu ? rit la tante. C’est Kol qui m’en a parlé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qui ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Celle qui m’envoie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La directrice ? Pourquoi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je n’ai pas toute l’histoire, mais ton père était paranoïaque, il ne m’a jamais fait confiance et n’avait qu’une confiance partielle en Marcel et Kol, alors j’estime que la confiance que ton père lui accordait est suffisante. J’ai eu le temps de parler avec elle l’autre jour, je pense vraiment que c’est une personne vers laquelle tu peux te tourner quand tu as besoin d’aide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci tante D., dit Hope. Je pense que j’en avais besoin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est normal, je suis là, pour toujours et à jamais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elles cessèrent de parler et au bout de dix minutes de silence Jane quitta sa chambre, mais elle ne nourrit pas les rumeurs, ne parla à personne de ce qu’elle avait entendu. Oui, Hope Mikaelson était chanceuse d’une certaine manière, elle avait une famille contrairement à la plupart des élèves de l’école. Mais la conversation dont Jane venait d’être témoin prouvait qu’elle avait plus souffert qu’il n’y paraissait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- En fait t’es venue pour les grimoires pas pour moi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La plupart des élèves présent dans la bibliothèque levèrent la tête en entendant la voix amusée d’Hope Mikaelson, ces mots n’avaient pas été associés depuis des lustres, Hope Mikaelson ne s’amusait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Arrête de dire des bêtises, ton oncle m’a parlé des sorcières Bennett, je n’allais pas venir sans jeter un coup d’oeil à leurs grimoires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ils sont par là, indiqua Hope le sourire aux lèvres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle guida sa tante dans la grande pièce, mais celle-ci s’arrêta devant un étagère, en tirant un bouquin. Les quelques vampires présents dans la salle purent en lire le titre : </span>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus Mikaelson, the Great Evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. La femme soupira et Hope la rejoignit, lorsqu’elle remarqua le livre que sa tante tenait dans ses mains elle perdit son sourire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu les as tous lus, n’est-ce pas ? demanda la tante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et relus, répondit Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ton père n’était pas un enfant de coeur, mais ce titre ne lui revient certainement pas, si quelqu’un le mérite ce serait sa mère, ou peut-être sa tante, quoi que… Mikael était pas mal dans son genre aussi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ascendance pourrie hein ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et oui ma chérie, tu as vraiment la pire des familles, j’en sais quelque chose. Mais c’est la famille. Et vraiment, je doute que quiconque ait écrit ce livre n’ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ton père. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- En fait, répondit la plus jeune Mikaelson, Papa l’a possédé pendant quelques temps il y a longtemps, c’est le directeur de l’école. Il a aussi tué sa copine de l’époque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La femme sembla repousser un rire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Les gens ont tendance à haïr ceux qui tuent les personnes auxquelles ils tiennent. Tu vois, ton père t’a envoyé dans l’école d’un homme qui le haïssait, si ce n’est pas une preuve de la confiance qu’il accorde à Caroline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, oui, j’ai compris, répliqua Hope. Tu ne voulais pas les voir ces grimoires ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si vite que le sujet était arrivé, il retomba dans les limbes et les deux sorcières passèrent la demi-heure suivante à parler de sorts et d’artéfacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni Hope ni sa tante ne dormirent à l’école cette nuit là, on ne les revit que le lendemain en début d’après-midi alors qu’elles se disaient au revoir après que Hope ait été raccompagnée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dit à ton mari que sa nièce préférée l’embrasse, dit Hope en prenant sa tante dans ses bras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et toi donne une chance à Caroline, d’accord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope acquiesça et elles se séparèrent, Davina se dirigea vers sa voiture mais avant qu’elle ne puisse y entrer la voix d’Hope s’éleva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pour toujours et à jamais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa voix semblait presque fragile, incertaine, mais sa tante se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pour toujours et à jamais, répéta-t-elle d’une voix assurée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils regardèrent la voiture partir alors que Hope entrait dans le bâtiment, reprenant sa vie normalement.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ça vous a plut, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marcel Gérard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope appelle son grand frère après l'épisode du dragon. <br/>On rejoint la série et j'aimerais préciser que les chapitres sont juste sur les premières fois que chaque membre de la famille va voir Hope mais qu'elle a reçu d'autres visites.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Les rumeurs de l’école tournaient surtout autour du match de la veille où le professeur Saltzman était absent et la mauvaise humeur de Lizzie Saltzman. Mais quand en se réveillant, les élèves trouvèrent Hope Mikaelson faisant les cent pas dans le hall d’entrée, attendant apparemment quelqu’un, cela attira la curiosité de nombreux élèves qui décidèrent de rester dans les alentours afin d’être présent quand la personne que Hope attendait arriverait. Tous se demandaient si cela avait un rapport avec la mission secrète à laquelle elle avait participé la veille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps, le ronronnement d’un moteur se fit entendre seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Hope sortit immédiatement. Les élèves proches des fenêtres la virent sauter dans les bras d’un jeune homme à la peau sombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les murmures se répandirent immédiatement, tous les élèves se demandant si ce pouvait être le petit ami de Hope. Hope passait l’entièreté de ses vacances en dehors de l’école, et il fallait admettre qu’elle était belle, si elle n’avait pas son caractère et son nom de famille elle serait sans doute la fille la plus demandée de l’école. Elle ne l’embrassa pas, mais cela ne retira les soupçons de personne, Hope n’était pas quelqu’un de très tactile et la voir se comporter ainsi était étrange. Cela traversa l’esprit de certains qu’il pouvait être un membre de sa famille, mais la plupart des élèves n’y pensèrent pas, la barrière de la couleur de peau était suffisante pour ne pas le mettre dans cette catégorie. Cela n’avait rien avoir avec un quelconque racisme, c’était juste que la plupart des personnes étaient incapable d’imaginer un lien familial entre deux personnes ne partageant pas la même couleur de peau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors, Princesse, entendirent-ils alors que les deux personnes pénétraient dans le bâtiment, pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as fait venir ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, Pénélope Parks les interrompit, visiblement intéressée par la situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour, dit la sorcière, excuse-moi je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de te remarquer, c’est tellement rare que Hope ramène des amis. Vous êtes ensembles ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés de voir qu’elle avait osé poser cette question, mais la plus surprise était sans aucun doute Hope, sa bouche était grande ouverte alors qu’elle regardait Penelope avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune homme lui se contenta de rire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Erk… dit la tribride après s’être reprise et avoir donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de l’homme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope est ma petite soeur, expliqua l’homme avec un sourire charmeur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La confusion s'empara des élèves, Hope ne pouvait pas avoir de frère, elle était un enfant procréé grâce à une succession de failles. C’était tout bonnement impossible. Mais aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblaient décidés à leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, Hope se contenta d’entraîner son frère à l’étage, certainement à sa chambre. En tendant l’oreille, quelques vampires purent entendre la suite de la conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il s’est passé quelque chose hier, dit Hope, j’ai besoin qu’on parle de Papa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien sûr, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est tellement fou que, même moi, je ne suis pas sûre d’y croire, alors…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils ne furent plus capable d’entendre le moindre bruit émaner de la chambre d’Hope, sans doute avait-elle utilisé un sort afin de les rendre inaudibles. Qu’avait-il donc pu se passer la veille ? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A en croire la dispute qui avait lieu dans le bureau du directeur seulement deux heures plus tard, il s’était passé quelque chose de grave la veille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De nombreux élèves s’étaient arrêtés devant le bureau en entendant les cris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous êtes le directeur d’une école ! Vous êtes censé protéger ces gamins ! Pas laisser une môme de dix-sept ans gérer le problème à votre place sitôt que vous n’êtes pas de taille !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope n’était pas censée venir avec moi ! répliqua le professeur Saltzman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je. M’en. Fous. Ce n’était pas à elle de gérer ce problème. Et vous osez vous en prendre à elle pour avoir utilisé une magie que vous ne tolérez pas ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle n’a pas à…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Taisez-vous, le coupa le frère d’Hope. Hope en connaissait plus sur la magie à dix ans que vous ne pourrez jamais lui en apprendre ; elle étudie absolument tous les types de magie afin d’être capable de se défendre en toute circonstance. Et le fait que vous ayez décidé de faire croire à vos élèves qu’ils vivaient dans un monde de bisounours, et n’êtes pas foutu de les préparer pour le monde surnaturel, ne vous donne certainement pas le droit de vous en prendre à Hope quand elle apprend à se défendre contre un monde qui a voulu sa mort alors qu’elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y eut un bruit de fracas puis il le frère de Hope reprit la parole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler, dit-il sèchement. Quant à votre petit commentaire concernant Klaus, vous n’avez aucun droit de juger ni l’un ni l’autre. J’ai lu votre livre vous savez, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus Mikaelson, the Great Evil”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, deux ou trois choses sont vraies. Le reste est parfaitement stupide. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir écrire un livre sur un homme que vous n’avez connu que pendant deux ans et que vous évitiez comme la peste ? Cet homme m’a élevé, j’ai passé deux </span>
  <b>siècles</b>
  <span> avec lui, et je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment le connaître. Alors, qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez la moindre idée de qui il était ? Et je ne dis pas qu’il ne mérite pas le titre, il l’adorerait, mais votre analyse est la plus nulle que j’ai jamais lue à son sujet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il eut un profond soupir avant qu’il ne reprenne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toujours est-il, qu'apparemment vous utilisez Klaus pour blesser Hope, et croyez moi, je ne le permettrais pas. Vous savez, moi aussi je vois Klaus quand je regarde ma petite soeur. Elle n’a peur de rien ni de personne, elle est forte, courageuse et elle a un don pour commander, elle est maligne, et exactement comme son père, elle fait tout pour protéger sa famille pour toujours et à jamais. Alors on va éclaircir les choses, je vous interdis de rabaisser Klaus devant Hope ou de l’utiliser comme argument pour la faire plier. En fait, je vous interdis de penser que vous êtes capable d’apprendre quoi que ce soit à Hope au sujet de son père. Il y a des personnes bien plus qualifiées que vous pour cela. Et je vous rappelle qu’Hope a une famille, que vous êtes, d’ailleurs, censé appeler dans ce genre de situation. Vous n’avez pas à prendre des décisions pour elle et le fait que la seule membre de cette famille avec laquelle vous aviez des contacts à l’époque soit morte, ne fait certainement pas d’Hope quelqu’un qui n’a personne pour s’occuper d’elle et ne fais pas de vous un décisionnaire la concernant. Si vous avez si peur de nous parlez, appelez Caroline, je suis sûr qu’il n’y aura aucun problème avec elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les portes du bureau s’ouvrirent soudainement et il en sortit, l’air sûr de lui. C’était le genre d’homme qu’on ne voulait pas en tant qu’ennemi, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Mais quoi d’autre pouvait-on attendre d’un homme élevé par Klaus Mikaelson ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En seulement vingt minutes, ce qui s’était passé dans le bureau du proviseur avait fait le tour de l’école, beaucoup d’élèves virent Hope se diriger à grands pas vers l’entrée, où son frère se trouvait, aussitôt qu’elle apprit la nouvelle. Elle se moquait bien du public qu’elle avait lorsqu’elle se posta face à l’homme avec un visage réprobateur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle ne criait pas mais sa voix n’en était pas moins imposante alors qu’elle fixait l’homme assis sur les marches du perron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce que j’avais à faire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non Marcel, je t’ai fait venir parce que j’avais besoin de parler de Papa. Je peux m’occuper de moi même, je n’ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il se leva, lui aussi visiblement énervé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ?! Hope…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il souffla afin de se calmer et repris plus calmement bien que sa colère ne soit clairement pas dissipée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es peut-être la personne la plus puissante qui vive sur cette planète, mais tu n’as que dix-sept ans, tu as trop souvent prit le sort du monde sur tes épaules. De temps en temps il faut que tu nous laisses te protéger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il fit un pas vers elle et l’attira à lui, ses bras s’enroulant autour d’elle et la maintenant contre lui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors arrête de faire la fière et soit heureuse de ne pas avoir appelé Kol ou Rebekah, parce que si tu l’avais fait il ne resterait rien de ce cher Saltzman…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rit à cette réflexion, son visage pressé contre le torse de Marcel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai bien fait en effet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il s’écarta d’elle après quelques secondes supplémentaires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors Princesse ? Tu me fais découvrir la ville ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope lui lança un sourire rayonnant et ils grimpèrent tous deux dans la voiture du vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne revinrent que tard dans la nuit, et seuls quelques élèves furent capable d’observer les aurevoirs de loin. Même les vampires furent incapables d’entendre ce qu’ils disaient alors qu’ils s’enlaçaient une dernière fois, ne parvenant qu’à entendre les derniers mots prononcés : </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pour toujours et à jamais”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce chapitre a été un vrai défouloir pour moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Freya, Keelin et Nik Mikaelson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alors, dans le dernier chapitre, Marcel prend connaissance de l'incident avec le dragon, je pense important de préciser que Hope n'a jamais parlé de Malivore avec sa famille et que c'est le seul monstre dont ils ont entendus parler. <br/>Ce chapitre là se passe quelque part dans la saison une de legacies.</p><p>Aussi, j'aimerais préciser que je n'écris que la première fois que chaque membres de la famille vient à Mystic Falls mais que Hope reçoit des visites régulières et qu'elle rentre à la Nouvelle Orléans ou Los Angeles ou New York durant chaque vacance scolaire.</p><p>En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La plupart des élèves étaient en cours lorsqu’un son inhabituel se fit entendre dans l’école. De petits bruits de pas rapides et légers étaient accompagnés par de petits cris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey ! Hopey !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qu’est-ce qu’un enfant faisait là ? Bien sûr, il y avait des enfants à l’école, mais la personne qui faisait ce bruit avait sans aucun doute moins de trois ans et l’école n’accueillait les enfants qu’à partir de leurs cinq ans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les cris se poursuivaient cependant vite suivit par d’autres, ceux d’adultes cette fois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nik ! Où es-tu ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rassuré que le bambin n’était apparemment pas un monstre, les élèves curieux jetèrent des coups d’oeils hors de leur classe dans l’espoir d’apercevoir l’enfant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils entendirent l’enfant rire alors qu’on l’appelait, mais il ne s’arrêta pas pour autant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey ! criait-il toujours de sa petite voix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’enfant que certains des élèves purent voir alors qu’il courait dans les couloirs devait avoir deux ans, ses cheveux blonds frisés tombaient devant de grands yeux noisettes. Il était très mignon dans son petit jean et son petit polo, toutes les filles n’avaient qu’une envie, le prendre dans leur bras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey ! appelait toujours joyeusement l'enfant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est MG qui arrêta le petit garçon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu cherches quelqu’un bonhomme ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ye cheche Hopey, dit maladroitement l’enfant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment tu t’appelles ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ye m’appelle Nik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Enchanté Nik, moi c’est MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Enchansé ! répéta l’enfant en riant, levant ses bras vers le ciel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y eut plein de murmures, tous ayant pour sujet combien ce petit ange était mignon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nik ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson arriva en courant et se laissa tomber à genoux devant l’enfant qui riait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey ! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il leva ses petites mains vers la tribride et elle le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, se relevant avec lui et le couvrant de bisous alors qu’il riait. Tout le monde était surpris, jamais ils n’auraient pensé voir Hope faire preuve d’autant d’affection à l’égard de quiconque. Elle le fit sauter dans les airs, provoquant de nouveaux rires puis elle le reposa à terre et le regarda droit dans les yeux en reprenant un visage sérieux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nik, tu sais que tu dois rester avec tes mamans. Tu peux être en danger si tu t’éloignes d’elles. Qu’elle est la règle ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ye dois touzours ête azec quelqu’un de la famille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est ça Nik, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les as quitté ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ye boulait boir Hopey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il regardait ses pieds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey colère ? demanda-t-il d’une voix faible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non petit monstre, tu as de la chance, tu m’as trop manqué pour que je sois en colère contre toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le petit garçon retrouva le sourire, tapant dans ses mains alors que Hope le prenait à nouveau dans ses bras. Le serrant contre elle, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de l’instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est à ce moment là que deux femmes les rejoignirent en courant. La première était blonde et vu la magie qui émanait d’elle c’était une puissante sorcière, la seconde était une femme à la peau naturellement mate avec de longs cheveux bouclés entourant son visage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vois qu’il t’a trouvé, dit la blonde en souriant à la vue de l’enfant dans les bras d’Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope ouvrit les yeux et sourit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il me trouve toujours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pour touzours et à yamais, dit l’enfant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sourit au bambin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est exactement ça Nik, pour toujours et à jamais. On va se lever comme ça Hopey peut embrasser tes mamans d’accord ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope se leva et portant l’enfant elle rejoignit les deux femmes, la femme à la peau brune tendit les bras pour prendre l’enfant mais Hope ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour lui donner Nik. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Désolée Tante Keel, mais je garde le petit monstre avec moi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle serra tout de même la femme contre elle après avoir déplacé le petit de façon à ne le tenir qu’avec un bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blonde qu’elle prit à son tour dans son bras libre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Hope. Il y a un problème ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, rien dont tu doives t’inquiéter, Vincent avait besoin qu’on quitte la Nouvelle Orléans le temps de négociations et puisque Nik passe son temps à te demander on s’est dit qu’on viendrait te voir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ils n’ont pas pour projet de nous expulser de la Nouvelle Orléans ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La blonde soupira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ils ne peuvent pas nous expulser rassure toi, et Vincent nous tiendra au courant s’il faut s’inquiéter. Pour l’instant la Nouvelle Orléans est en paix et j’apprécierais qu’elle le reste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope acquiesça. Une petite main se posa sur son visage et son attention fut immédiatement ramenée sur l’enfant qu’elle portait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey, ye beux zouer ahou !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voir l'enfant imiter un loup surprit tous les élèves, mais Hope se contenta de rire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bien sûr petit monstre, on va y jouer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les deux femmes sourirent en voyant l’interaction puis la blonde parla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kol m’a dit que la bibliothèque valait le coup d’oeil, je vais faire ça pendant que vous jouer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope lui indiqua la bonne direction et elle les quitta, la seconde femme envoyant un regard exaspéré à Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu vois ce que j’ai épousé, elle m’abandonne à la supervision de vos jeux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moma zoue yamais ahou ! se plaignit l’enfant à Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vraiment ? répondit-elle en lança un regard amusé à sa tante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis elle se tourna vers le bébé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il est temps d’y aller tu ne crois pas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et tous trois prirent la direction parc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient à l’extérieur virent Hope, Keelin et Nik sortir du bâtiment. Ils observaient alors que Hope rendait le bébé à sa mère et les quittait, s’enfonçant directement dans la forêt, se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien être en train de faire. La mère emporta son bébé au milieu de la pelouse, là où il n’y avait personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, MG les rejoignit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors vous êtes la tante d’Hope c’est ça ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- En effet, répondit la femme, Keelin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Milton, répondit le garçon honteux de ne pas s’être présenté. Mais appelez moi MG s’il vous plaît. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ravie de te rencontrer MG. Tu fais partie des amis de Hope, je présume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On peut dire ça comme ça, Hope ne s’ouvre pas vraiment, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’elle parle de grand-chose avec son copain, mais je fais partie des personnes avec qui elle passe du temps parfois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il y eut un léger silence et MG eut le temps de se demander s’il n’aurait pas dû venir, il se mit à débiter rapidement un flot de mots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je… je suis désolé si je vous dérange, c'est juste que j’adore les bébés et j’en avais pas vu depuis que je suis un vampire. Je crois que je vais partir, oui ça vaudra mieux si…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, le coupa la femme. J’ai été surprise, Hope ne nous a pas dit qu’elle avait un... compagnon, je suis ravie que tu sois là. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous ne saviez pas ? Je…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ne t’excuse pas, ce n’est rien. Hope a sans doute raison de ne l’avoir dit à personne, je n’imagine même pas leur réactions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle rit et il s’autorisa à sourire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il au bout d’un moment. Mais est-ce que vous êtes une humaine ? Vous n’avez pas une aura de sorcière… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis un loup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les yeux de MG s’écarquillèrent. Mais elle reprit la parole avant qu’il ai le temps de répondre, s’adressant à son fils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Regarde Nik, Hope est de retour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG regarda dans la direction indiquée, un loup blanc approchait à vive allure, la peur le figea sur place mais le loup le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, se moquant qu’il soit un vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hopey ! s’exclamait le bambin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope, réalisèrent les élèves, fit des cercles autour de l’enfant qui lui sautait dessus et tendait les bras vers elle. Ils s’éloignèrent peu à peu, et tout le monde les regardaient fascinés alors que l’enfant jouait avec la louve comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ils jouèrent ainsi durant une petite heure, MG avait reprit sa conversation avec la mère de l’enfant, parlant principalement de l’école et des cours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’enfant finit tout de même par s’épuiser et tous les élèves présents dans les alentours virent la louve s’allonger sur son flanc et laisser le bambin se blottir contre elle, caressant sa petite tête de son museau. Après seulement quelques minutes, le bambin était endormi contre la louve blanche. Tous s’attendaient à voir la mère aller immédiatement récupérer son enfant, mais elle n’en fit rien, attendant un quart d’heure que la louve grogne doucement pour aller chercher le petit garçon. Elle sourit à Hope alors que celle ci se remettait sur ses pattes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vas-y ma belle, cours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et le loup partit dans la forêt alors que la femme reprenait la direction de l’école.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Il ne faut pas attendre Hope ? demanda MG. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keelin rit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, elle ne reviendra pas avant au moins une heure. Peut-être deux, après tout, cela fait longtemps qu’elle n’a pas couru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les élèves présents dans la bibliothèque en avaient presque oublié la présence de la sorcière blonde quand une voix s’éleva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Désolé, qui êtes vous ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est Landon Kirby qui avait parlé, tout le monde était étonné de le voir intervenir. Ne sortait-il pas avec Hope ? Si quelqu’un devait savoir qui cette femme était c’était bien lui. La femme lui sourit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suis Freya Mikaelson, se présenta-t-elle sans bouger du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon se figea aussitôt, au grand amusement de la plupart des élèves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je suppose que la réputation de ma famille me devance, rit-elle en le voyant figé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’est pas ça ! se précipita de dire Landon. Je suis Landon, le… un ami d’Hope et c’est la première fois que je croise quelqu’un de votre famille. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle ne riait plus, elle analysa le pauvre garçon de la tête aux pieds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Jamais entendu parler de toi, dit-elle. Alors comme ça, tu sors avec Hope ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le spectacle était très divertissant, mais tous gardaient à l’esprit que cette femme était une Mikaelson, qui savait ce qu’elle pourrait faire à Landon ? Il acquiesça, sans doute incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Elle finit par lui sourire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Trois semaines… répondit Landon d’une voix incertaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Intéressant, affirma la sorcière. Tu n’es clairement pas un vampire, ni un sorcier et tu n’as pas l’air d’un loup, que fais-tu dans cette école ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon sourit nerveusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C’est une excellente question sur laquelle on s’acharne depuis quelques temps déjà... Je suis une créature magique, puisqu’on ne peut pas m’hypnotiser et que les jumelles peuvent siphonner de la magie à partir de moi, mais nous n’avons aucune idée de ce que je suis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La femme hocha la tête, semblant traiter les informations qui lui étaient données. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et Hope a prit part à cette petite recherche ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui indiqua que oui d’un signe de tête. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce qu’elle a fait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jusqu’ici, la femme n’avait dévoilé de dangereux que son nom, mais quand elle se leva, son énergie magique et sa prestance dévoilèrent le danger qu’elle pouvait être. Ses yeux détaillèrent une nouvelle fois Landon de la tête aux pieds et tous les élèves observèrent Landon alors que celui-ci se ratatinait sur place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais être très claire. Hope Mikaelson fait partie de la famille ayant commis le plus de meurtres de l’histoire, et je t’assure, que tu ne veux pas de nous en temps qu’ennemis. Parce qu’on sourit, on est polis, bien habillés et on offre toujours un verre, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de t’arracher le coeur. Alors fais bien attention à toi. Personnellement, je ne te tuerais pas aussi longtemps que tu n’auras pas fait souffrir Hope, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais je ne m’engage en rien concernant le reste de ma famille, il leur arrive d’être légèrement… excessifs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle avait sourit en prononçant le dernier mots et tous avaient sentit une vague glaciale les parcourir alors que Freya Mikaelson quittait la bibliothèque d’un pas assuré.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ce n’était pas la première fois que les élèves voyaient ce genre de situation, à chaque fois qu’un nouveau loup arrivait à l’école, l’alpha avait cette réaction, il allait confronter le nouveau immédiatement, le besoin de marquer son territoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Cependant, c’était la première fois que Raphaël le faisait et tous étaient amusés en le voyant s'asseoir en face de la tante d’Hope qui nourrissait son fils dans la cafétéria. Pour ne pas arranger le tout, tous savaient parfaitement que c’était la pleine lune ce soir là et que par conséquent, les loups étaient plus agressifs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Donc c’est toi l’alpha, dit la femme en souriant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas très prudent de rendre visite à des enfants le soir de la pleine lune, répliqua l’alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tous deux regardaient leur adversaire droit dans les yeux, mais la femme souriait montrant très clairement qu’elle n’avait pas peur. Elle leva sa main droite, attirant l’attention sur la seule bague qu’elle portait à cette main.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai le contrôle sur ma transformation, je peux devenir un loup au beau milieu de la journée comme je peux rester humaine sous la pleine lune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il allait reprendre la parole mais elle rit, l’empêchant de parler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ecoute, je connais le topo, tu es un alpha qui protège sa meute et il n’y a rien de plus honorable que cela. Je t’assure qu’aussi longtemps que ta meute ne s’en prendra pas à ma famille vous n’avez rien à craindre de moi. Je suis venue ici parce que cela faisait bientôt deux mois que je n’avais pas vu ma nièce et que mon fils passe son temps à la réclamer. Je ne veux pas de problème et je n’en causerait pas, alors je propose qu’on appelle ça une paix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il serra fermement la main qu’elle lui tendit et tout son corps sembla se relaxer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment est-ce qu’il s’appelle ? demanda-t-il. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nik, répondit la femme avec un sourire tendre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La victoire ? Plutôt cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son sourire s’intensifia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La victoire en effet, affirma-t-elle, mais surtout son oncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphaël se pencha au dessus de la table, s’approchant de l’enfant. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s’attendaient à ce que la mère le repousse, mais elle n’en fit rien, le laissant approcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es un petit gars très chanceux tu sais ? dit-il. Crois-moi, c’est sympa d’avoir une famille comme ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et il s’éloigna, rejoignant sa meute et réglant sans doute les derniers détails pour la pleine lune du soir-même.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quelques heures plus tard, les élèves furent témoins du départ d’Hope et de sa famille, échangeant des ragots sur le manoir Mikaelson dont certains avaient entendu parler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils ne revinrent que le lendemain en début d’après midi, ils s’installèrent tous à l’extérieur, Hope jouait avec le petit garçon qui était perché sur ses genoux tout en parlant à ses tantes. Certains des vampires alentours écoutaient leur conversation, au départ elles parlaient d’un certain Vincent et d’une meute de la Nouvelle Orléans, mais un commentaire suffit à les intéresser réellement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alors ce Landon ? avait dit Freya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope se figea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qui vous l’a dit ? soupira Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aucun des vampires ne voulaient être dans les parages quand elle trouverait la personne qui l’avait balancée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je l’ai croisé à la bibliothèque, tu ne comptes pas nous en parler ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’était pas vraiment dans mon intention, répondit la jeune fille, mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes au courant… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle se redressa, délaissant quelque peu le bambin avec qui elle jouait jusqu’ici mais il ne sembla pas s’en apercevoir, s’amusant toujours avec une peluche qui avait été ensorcelée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’aimerais commencer par le fait que Papa l’a déjà vu et qu’il ne l’a pas tué, donc vous n’avez pas le droit de le tuer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous n’étiez pas ensemble à l’époque, répliqua Freya refusant l’argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non mais on dansait ensemble et Papa a tué des amis de Rebekah pour moins que ça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya haussa les épaules, n’ayant rien à répondre cette fois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je l’apprécie beaucoup et j’apprécierais encore plus qu’il reste en vie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On ne compte pas lui faire du mal, affirma Keelin, on ne va même pas le dire aux autres si tu ne le veux pas, on ne veut juste pas que tu souffres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je sais, sourit Hope, aucune raison de s’en faire je promets d’appeler Kol et Marcel si jamais il faut le tuer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les deux tantes rirent, puis leur rire s’interrompit peu à peu alors qu’elles prenaient chacune l’une des mains de Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Déjà ? demanda cette dernière. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On n’arrivera jamais à la maison suffisamment tôt si on ne pars pas maintenant, dit Keelin d’une voix douce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope s’éloigna un peu de ses tantes pour reprendre son cousin dans ses bras. Elle lui fit des chatouilles, puis elle le serra contre elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu vas rentrer à la maison Nik, et moi je vais rester ici, expliqua-t-elle. Donc tu ne vas plus me voir pendant quelque temps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non ! protesta l’enfant. Beux ester azec Hopey !</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu ne peux pas petit monstre, je suis désolée, je viendrais te voir dès que possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pwomis ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Promis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils se firent un câlin supplémentaire, les petits bras du garçon s’accrochant comme ils pouvaient au cou d’Hope. Elle finit par le reposer à terre et par se relever, elle prit chacune de ses tantes dans ses bras puis elle souleva une nouvelle fois son cousin, reprenant le chemin menant à l’endroit où la voiture de la petite famille était garée. Les élèves regardant pas les fenêtre virent Hope et son petit cousin rester accrochés l’un à l’autre jusqu’à la dernière minute, le petit garçon portait une admiration sans borne à Hope, mais Hope le lui rendait bien, elle regardait cet enfant comme s’il était ce qui faisait briller les étoiles. Aucun d’entre eux ne voulaient se lâcher et elle le garda alors qu’elle échangeait des aurevoirs avec les mères du bambin. Elle l’installa elle-même dans son fauteuil et après avoir déposé un bisous sur le front de l’enfant certains vampires l’entendirent dire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je te protégerais pour toujours et à jamais, Nik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’enfant répéta ces mots, qu’ils entendaient à chaque fois qu’un Mikaelson venait, maladroitement dans sa langue pas tout à fait au point, puis tous observèrent Hope alors qu’elle regardait la voiture disparaître. C’était la première fois qu’elle faisait ça, avant elle partait sitôt que la voiture avait démarré, mais cette fois-ci elle les regarda partir, et même une fois qu’ils furent hors de vue il lui fallut une bonne minute pour rentrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Cette séparation avait été plus douloureuse que les autres.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ça vous a plut, s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. La famille Mikaelson au complet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ne prend pas vraiment en compte la deuxième saison de Legacies (à part peut-etre l'amitié entre Lizzie et Hope). <br/>J'aimerais rendre clair que de mon point de vue il est parfaitement impossible que Alaric ai informé Caroline de la situation avec Malivore, on parle de Caroline Forbes, elle serait rentré ou aurait trouvé un moyen de régler le problème ou tout simplement appelé Kol pour qu'il le règle...<br/>Voici ma vision de ce qu'il se passerait une fois que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui se passe dans cette école... et malheureusement, ils l'apprennent de façon plutôt violente.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>C’était la première fois que les élèves attendaient les Mikaelson, jusqu’ici ils étaient simplement arrivés à l’improviste, surprenant tout le monde. Mais cette fois-ci l’atmosphère était lourde dans l’école alors que tous attendaient que l’équivalent de la royauté du monde surnaturel fasse son apparition. L’école n’avait jamais été aussi silencieuse, personne n’osait élever la voix, tous appréhendaient ce qui allait arriver, d’autant plus que personne ne savait comment cette journée finirait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout cela avait été déclenché au milieu de la nuit. Il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque de Malivore et Hope avait, une fois de plus, vaincu le monstre, mais celui là avait trouvé le moyen de l’emmener avec lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope Mikaelson était morte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et absolument personne ne savait à quoi s’attendre. Hope avait du sang de vampire qui coulait dans ses veines, elle était censée se réveiller, mais la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres était de savoir si elle conserverait ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Tous les élèves avaient reçus pour instruction de rester loin des Mikaelson lorsque ceux-ci arriveraient, personne ne savait comment ils réagiraient et cela suffisait à les rendre tous nerveux. Tous savaient parfaitement que s’ils le voulaient les membres de la famille originelle pouvaient décimer toutes les personnes présentes à l’école en temps records.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le corps d’Hope était dans sa chambre, Lizzie et Landon n’avaient pas quitté la pièce depuis qu’on y avait emmené le corps sans vie de la tribride. Josie et Raphaël aussi y passaient du temps mais ils avaient des responsabilités auprès des élèves. MG faisait beaucoup d’aller retours dans la salle, s’assurant qu’il y ait à manger, à boire et que Lizzie et Landon aillent bien. Kaleb quant à lui passait régulièrement, il restait hors de la chambre et parlait exclusivement à MG mais prenait des nouvelles des autres toutes les demies-heures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le professeur Saltzman, lui, faisait les cent pas dans le hall en attendant l’arrivée des Mikaelson. Les élèves savaient que la directrice, Caroline Forbes avait été contactée et arriverait aussi tôt que possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tous les élèves qui attendaient auprès des fenêtres que les Mikaelson arrivent virent trois voiture entrer à toute allure dans le campus de l’école et s’arrêter côte à côte devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Le professeur Saltzman se dirigea vers la porte dès qu’il entendit les moteurs s’arrêter, mais alors qu’il l’ouvrait, il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur du couloir. Kol Mikaelson se tenait dans l’entrée, suivit de près par Rebekah Mikaelson et Marcel Gérard. Il approcha à pas lent vers le directeur qui se relevait avec peine et l’agrippa à la gorge, le soulevant d’une main. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Puis-je savoir, siffla-t-il menaçant, comment est-il possible que tu sois toujours en vie Saltzman ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Même s’il l’avait voulu, le professeur Saltzman aurait été incapable de répondre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment est-il possible qu’une élève de dix-huit ans se soit retrouvée en danger alors que tu n’étais pas mort ? Comment est-il possible qu’on s’en soit pris à elle sans avoir dû te tuer auparavant ? Comment est-il possible qu’elle soit morte et que tu sois toujours là pour en conter l’histoire ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il desserra sa prise sur la gorge de l’homme, lui permettant de reprendre de l’air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Répond, ordonna-t-il. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Elle… elle était la seule… capable…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je m’en fous, interrompit Kol en bloquant à nouveau la respiration de l’homme face à lui. L’entièreté du corps enseignant et au moins la moitié des étudiants auraient dû mourir avant que Hope ne fasse face au moindre adversaire. Mais elle était seule dans son combat, n’est-ce pas ? Sous prétexte que Hope est puissante tu as cru pouvoir l’utiliser, tu n’étais même pas foutu de te battre. Regarde-toi, quel beau discours tu fais en accueillant ces gamins, “ayez confiance, on les protégera”, tu n’as pas la moindre égratignure. T’es tu au moins battu ou étais-tu trop occupé à sauver ta peau ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’était Davina qui avait parlé. Le reste des Mikaelson avaient à leur tour rejoint le hall d’entrée, tous ceux qui étaient déjà venus à l’école étaient présents et un homme supplémentaire se tenait avec eux, un afro-américain qui était sans aucun doute un sorcier. La jeune femme qui avait parlé s’avança vers Kol et posa une main sur le bras de celui-ci. Il lâcha Saltzman, le laissant s’écrouler par terre et attira la sorcière dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans ses boucles brunes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le temps d’un instant, les élèves pensèrent que le directeur de leur école était hors de danger. Cette illusion fut vite dissipé lorsqu’ils virent Rebekah Mikaelson s’approcher de lui et s’accroupir devant l’humain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hope devait grandir, fonder une famille, avoir des enfants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voix de la vampire blonde était froide et menaçante malgré son calme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t’assure que tu paieras pour l’avoir empêché d’avoir tout cela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle se releva et n’accordant pas même un regard au corps qui était toujours à terre. Puis Marcel s’approcha à son tour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t’avais prévenu, il ne devait rien lui arriver, dit-il une colère contrôlée transparaissant clairement dans sa voix. Lorsque Caroline sera là pour s’occuper de ces enfants, on va avoir une discussion…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toute la famille le dépassa et se dirigea vers la chambre de Hope, ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils eurent tous disparus que les élèves les plus proches irent aider leur directeur, l’un des vampires lui donnant son sang pour le guérir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie les attendaient, comme tout le monde bien sûr, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de sursauter quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ses yeux restèrent cependant braqués sur la main de Hope qu’elle tenait, elle entendit la famille entrer dans la chambre, entendit Landon en sortir mais elle ne comprit pas pour autant qu’elle devait en faire de même. Pas avant qu’un sort ne la plaque contre le mur et que la sorcière blonde s’avance vers elle, visiblement en colère.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- On aimerait avoir un moment avec notre nièce, ou est-ce trop demander ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que le sort disparut, la sorcière avait été violemment détournée d’elle par son frère.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La fille que tu es en train d’agresser est Elizabeth Saltzman, et elle est sous ma protection, elle va partir ne t’en fait pas, mais ne t’avises pas de lui faire du mal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La femme eut un rire moqueur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es vraiment en train de protéger la fille de l’homme que tu viens d’étrangler ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je me fous de qui est son père, répliqua le vampire, sa mère est Caroline Forbes et je sais que tu ne la connais pas mais cette femme à fait plus pour Nik en quelques mois qu’Elijah n’a fait en un millénaire. Elle et ses filles sont sous ma protection jusqu’à ma mort pour la simple et bonne raisons qu’elles seraient sous la protection de Nik s’il était encore là pour les protéger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah Mikaelson s’approcha de son frère et de sa soeur, posant une main sur l’épaule de cette dernière.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kol a raison, Caroline est la seule femme en dehors de la famille que Nik ai jamais aimé, il voudrait qu’on les protège.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sorcière regarda sa soeur avec des yeux emplis de doute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je croyais que Cami…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle s’arrêta en voyant le sourire nostalgique que lui adressait sa soeur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Camille n’était rien comparé à elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’assurance avec laquelle l’originelle dit cela sembla convaincre sa soeur qui se tourna vers Lizzie et s’excusa. La jeune fille acquiesça et quitta la pièce stupéfaite de savoir que l’histoire entre sa mère et le père de Hope était plus qu’un simple flirt et d’apprendre qu’elle était sous la protection de la famille la plus terrifiante qui existe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MG fut le prochain à entrer dans la chambre, portant un plateau empli de poches de sang qu’il proposa aux vampires et un autre empli de nourriture pour les sorcières, la louve et le petit garçon. Les poches de sang furent refusées, apparemment les vampires originels ne buvaient pas de sang animal, mais ils gardèrent le plateau de nourriture et cette histoire sembla réveiller la famille de Hope qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis que Lizzie avait quitté la pièce un quart d’heure plus tôt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le frère de Hope, Marcel, sortit de la chambre seulement une minute après MG. Le lycéen demanda immédiatement s’il pouvait se rendre utile. Le vampire réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de lui répondre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui, tu me seras utile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’homme lui fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent tous deux le bâtiment pour entrer dans l’une des trois voitures toujours garées au beau milieu de la route en face de l’entrée.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Où va-t-on ? demanda le jeune vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Chercher de quoi nourrir Hope quand elle se réveillera, et de quoi manger pour Rebekah, Kol et moi. Je pense que Caroline n'apprécierait pas qu’on se serve dans ses élèves. Alors dis-moi, où se retrouvent les jeunes de Mystic Falls un vendredi après-midi ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il vraiment répondre ? N’était-ce pas mal de s’en prendre à des humains innocents ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Est-ce qu’ils vont survivre ? demanda-t-il d’une voix incertaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcel haussa les épaules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A moins qu’ils ne fasse quelque chose de stupide Rebekah et Kol ne devraient pas les tuer, mais je ne peux rien promettre en ce qui concerne Hope, elle ne saura probablement pas encore contrôler sa soif et je la laisserai boire autant qu’elle le souhaitera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG réfléchit une seconde, il ne voulait pas que quiconque meurt, mais il était aussi conscient qu’il ne pouvait pas simplement dire non à un membre de la famille originelle. Hope ne tuerais sûrement personne… n’est-ce pas ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il indiqua la route jusqu’au lycée de Mystic Falls, puisque la plupart des jeunes y étaient sans doute. La voiture s’arrêta devant le stade du lycée humain où se trouvaient des sportifs et des pompom girls, MG suivit le vieux vampire alors que celui-ci sortait de la voiture et se dirigeait vers un petit groupe composé de deux filles en uniforme de cheerleader révélateurs et de deux garçons avec des vestes rouges indiquant qu’ils faisaient partie de l’une des équipes de sport de Mystic Falls High. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey ! salua Marcel en arrivant au niveau des élèves. Je viens d’arriver en ville, vous ne sauriez pas où faire la fête pour le week-end ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait un sourire charmeur et semblait à l’aise malgré son accent qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il n’était pas dans son environnement habituel. Vite les humains souriaient en retour et en moins de deux minutes il les avaient tous hypnotisés, leur disant de ne pas avoir peur et de lui obéir. Il les fit monter tous les quatre sur sa banquette arrière prévue pour accueillir seulement trois passagers tandis que MG reprenait la place passager et que lui-même s’installait à nouveau derrière le volant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG ne pouvait qu’être impressionné, il avait toujours admiré Kaleb pour sa facilité à s’intégrer et parce qu’il se sentait bien dans sa peau de vampire et parfaitement à l’aise. Mais ce dont il venait d’être témoins était incomparable, il réalisa pour la première fois le pouvoir qu’un vampire pouvait posséder, la capacité de se fondre dans la masse mais aussi de diriger, l’adaptation, le charisme nécessaire. MG n’avait aucun doute que si Marcel n’était pas pressé par la situation, il aurait convaincu les humains sans hypnose en seulement quelques minutes supplémentaire. Là MG se souvint pourquoi ils étaient pressés, Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG n’était pas très proche de Hope, en même temps il n’était pas sûr que Landon soit très proche de Hope non plus, mais il avait été amené à passer plus de temps avec elle ces dernières années, avec ce remake des Avengers qu’ils avaient constitués et il s’en faisait réellement pour elle. Hope lui avait toujours semblé invincible, elle était toujours celle qui les tirait d’affaire, elle était sans aucun doute la plus puissante et elle était aussi celle qui en savait le plus sur la magie, pas très étonnant au vues de sa famille. Mais Hope était morte et bientôt elle serait un vampire, enfin un hybride et personne ne savait si elle serait capable de garder ses pouvoirs de sorcière en tant que créature de la nuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vite ils furent de retour à l’école et pour une raison obscure Marcel lui demandait de le guider, ainsi que tous les humains sous hypnose, à la cuisine. L’homme ouvrit l’un des placard vitrés et en sortit quatre verres à vin puis il reprit la direction de la chambre de Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le jeune vampire le suivit dans la chambre où toute la famille était réunie et demanda poliment si quiconque voulait quoi que ce soit tout en observant attentivement ce que Marcel faisait, il dit aux humains d’obéir à tous ceux présents dans la salle, mis à part MG bien sûr, et distribua deux verres aux vampires originels, posa le troisième sur la table de chevet de Hope et garda le dernier. Tout en ancrant dans son cerveau les demandes de pâtisseries et de chocolat, il observa Kol Mikaelson tendre une lame à l’une des cheerleader qui se taillada la main avant de la placer au dessus du verre que l’originel tenait et de laisser couler le sang dans le récipient, recevant comme consigne de remplir son verre à chaque fois qu’il serait vide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG du bientôt quitter la pièce, toujours subjugué par les méthodes des Mikaelson alors qu’il se demandait où il pourrait bien trouver des patisseries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une heure après l’arrivée de la famille originelle, un son tant attendu se fit enfin entendre, le ronronnement d’un moteur familier. La directrice était arrivée. Elle aurait dû entrer dans l’école en souriant, s’arrêter à chaque élève qu’elle croisait et leur parler une minute ou une demie-heure au besoin, mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle avança à grandes enjambées, courant presque et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de chacune de ses filles avant de leur ordonner de lui ramener le professeur Saltzman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le professeur avait bien sûr été prévenu de son arrivée et les rejoignit avant que Josie n’ai pu partir à sa recherche, il n’eut pas le temps de parler avant d’être, pour la seconde fois de la journée plaqué contre le mur avec une main enserrant sa gorge, mais cette fois absolument personne ne l’avait vu venir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment est-il possible que je n’ai pas été mise au courant d’attaques répétées de monstres à l’encontre de mon école ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa voix était calme, mais aucun des élèves ne se laissa berner, ils connaissaient la directrice, elle était en colère et personne ne voulait voir Caroline Forbes en colère.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J’ai monté cette école, je l’ai maintenue à flots, ces élèves sont ma responsabilité et sont sous ma protection. Et tu ne m’appelles qu’une fois que l’une de mes élèves est morte ? Élève dont je le rappelle, le père a complètement financé cette école ! Tu aurais dû m’appeler au premier monstre, me mettre au courant immédiatement, j’aurais réglé le problème, je n’avais que deux appels à passer et tout aurait été terminé. Mais tu avais besoin de jouer les héros ? Tu as mis en danger la vie de mes élèves pour satisfaire ton égo, tu as risqué la vie d’une enfant que je considère une partie de ma famille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle le lâcha, le laissant retomber sans pitié au sol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je te démet de tes fonctions de directeur, c’est une mesure à effet immédiat et définitif.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle partit, sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves qui réalisaient pour la première fois à quel point le professeur Saltzman avait été irresponsable. Josie et Lizzie semblaient hésiter sur ce qu’elles devaient faire après avoir vu ce qui venait de se passer mais elles finirent par suivre leur mère en direction de la chambre de Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les élèves présents dans le couloir de la chambre en question purent entendre les soupirs de soulagement des Mikaelson lorsqu’ils virent arriver la directrice, et quelques adolescents bien placés purent même voir Kol Mikaelson puis Rebekah Mikaelson enlacer Mme Forbes avant que la porte se ferme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toutes les quelques minutes, quelqu’un passait devant la chambre de Hope dans l’espoir d'entendre ce qu’il s’y passait, ils n’y entendirent pas grand chose pendant longtemps, des exclamations de surprise au début mais ne parvinrent pas à comprendre ce qui causait cette surprise. C’est une demie-heure après l’arrivée de la directrice que des exclamations de joie leur indiquèrent le réveil de Hope. Personne ne sut cependant si elle avait conservé ses pouvoirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La prochaine fois que quiconque fût aperçu entrant dans la chambre c’était MG, il en ressortit une minute plus tard avec quatre humains que certains avaient vu entrer des heures plus tôt avec Marcel Gérard. Il quitta l’école avec eux, certainement avant de les hypnotiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puis, quinze minutes plus tard, ce furent les jumelles qui sortirent et elles commencèrent à annoncer à tout le monde qu’une annonce serait faite une heure plus tard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle à manger qui avait été une fois de plus transformée en salle de conférence. La directrice leur faisait face, souriante et calme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comme la plupart d’entre vous le savent déjà, commença-t-elle, Alaric Saltzman a été démis de ses fonctions de directeur, je ne peux malheureusement pas revenir pour assurer ce rôle moi-même mais votre nouveau directeur a déjà été choisi. Avant de plus vous en parler, je tiens à vous assurer que Hope Mikaelson va bien, elle a conservé ses pouvoirs de sorcière dans son état de vampire et est actuellement en train de rejoindre le manoir Mikaelson de Mystic Falls avec sa famille. Elle reprendra les cours une fois qu’elle se sera adaptée à sa nouvelle condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle leur sourit et si tout le monde était rassuré de la voir aussi calme, la même question était sur toutes les lèvres, qui serait leur nouveau directeur ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pour en revenir à la question de la direction de l’école, le nouveau directeur est un homme qui connaît aussi bien les pouvoirs des sorcières que ceux des vampires et en sait suffisamment sur les loups pour les accompagner eux aussi. Il a vécu un millénaire et pourra aider chacun de vous à accepter sa nature et à s’accomplir, j’ai en lui une confiance absolue, d’autant plus que sa femme reste pour garder un oeil sur lui, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Merci d’accueillir Kol Mikaelson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sous les regards éberlués des élèves, le vampire originel monta sur scène.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour à tous, au cours des siècles, j’ai appris et enseigné aux sorcières venant de partout dans le monde à toutes les époques, ma famille comporte quelques loups qui se feront un plaisir de me donner des conseil pour accompagner la meute et je pense avoir compris les aspects d’une vie vampirique après un millénaire. Je serai votre directeur, et je sais que vous avez tous entendus parler de moi comme d’un vampire sanguinaire, j’aimerai vous rassurer sur quelques points. Lorsque Caroline Forbes vous demande quelque chose vous ne refusez pas, et en vous confiant à moi, elle m’accorde sa confiance d’une manière que je n’aurais jamais pensé possible, je vous assure qu’il n’est pas dans mon intérêt de briser cette confiance. Je pense sincèrement pouvoir vous aider, votre dernier directeur vous fait boire du sang animal, vous interdit d’utiliser certaines sortes de magie. Je le comprend, il veut faire de vous de bonnes personnes, mais il faut que vous appreniez à vous arrêter avant de vider une personne de son sang, il faut que vous sachiez vous défendre face à de la magie noire. Parce que vous ne serez pas toujours dans cette école. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il leur sourit et l’assistance était toujours tendue et inquiète mais ils faisaient confiance à Mme Forbes, si elle pensait que c’était pour le mieux, elle avait sûrement raison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La première mesure qui sera prise est la fin de cette équipe d’élèves qui protégeait votre école. Ce n’est pas le rôle des élèves, vous êtes encore des enfants, vous méritez de le rester aussi longtemps que possible. J’ai pu parler à Josie Saltzman qui m’a donné toutes les informations que vous possédez sur Malivore et mes frères et sœurs ne quitteront pas Mystic Falls tant que ce problème ne sera pas réglé. À partir d’aujourd’hui, les protecteurs de cette école ne seront plus des élèves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lança un regard dans la direction de la directrice et de sa femme avant de se retourner vers les élèves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, si vous voulez parler ou si vous avez besoin de conseils. Je vais aussi jeter un coup d’œil à vos cours, il paraît que vous n'apprenez que de la magie défensive, je sais que votre ancien directeur était un idéaliste mais j’ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce monde ne fait pas de cadeau et que vous aurez besoin de connaître des sorts offensifs. Je compte réformer cette école, vous apprendre à être fiers de ce que vous êtes, il s’arrêta une seconde et les regarda en souriant. Quelqu’un a une question ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les élèves regardaient autour d’eux tentant de voir si un courageux poserait une question. Une sorcière de dernière année leva la main.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment vous faire confiance ? Notre ancien directeur et notre directrice actuelle ont fait partie du groupe qui vous a tué il y a des années, leurs enfants sont en cours ici. Comment savoir que vous n’allez pas nous faire de mal ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui sourit, il ne semblait pas plus menaçant qu’avant, mais cette aura de pouvoir ne disparaissait pas pour autant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je dois avouer ne pas beaucoup apprécier votre ancien directeur, mais en ce qui concerne votre chère directrice, elle fait partie de mes amies les plus chères et elle et ses filles sont sous ma protection et celle de ma famille pour toujours. Je ne cherche pas à me venger, si vous voulez une assurance, ma magnifique femme ne me laisserai pas faire de plus je doute que Hope me permette de vous tuer, et j’ai bien peur que ma nièce surpuissante soit devenue encore plus puissante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quelques personnes rirent à ça et l’atmosphère se détendit un peu. L’original attendit encore un peu pour voir s’il y avait d’autres questions avant de leur dire au revoir et de quitter la pièce avec la directrice et sa femme, prenant la direction de son nouveau bureau, sans doute pour faire de la paperasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Mikaelson n’avait pas menti, les choses changèrent rapidement à l'école Salvatore, en deux semaines exactement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La première chose que tous remarquèrent fut la présence des membres de la famille Mikaelson qui mirent en place des sorts de protection autour de l’école mais continuèrent à s’assurer qu’il y ait toujours au moins l’un d’entre eux à l’école tant que Malivore n’était pas vaincu. Les sorcières de la familles (minus Hope) investirent la bibliothèque de l’école afin de comprendre ce que l’ennemi voulait et de trouver des moyens de le vaincre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ensuite il y eut les cours, en seulement trois jours les programmes furent changés, quelques ajustements furent fait dans les cours d’histoire surnaturelle mais la famille originelle ne tenta pas de cacher les atrocités qu’elle avait commises, elle assumait tout mais ajouta la décimation de trois branches entières de vampires au programme et d’autres petits détails comme ça. Des cours furent ajoutés pour chaque espèce, les vampires eurent des cours d’hypnose, des cours de contrôle de la soif et des cours plus spécialisés pour MG, le seul bourreau de l’école. Les loups, des cours de contrôle sur leur transformation après que les sorcières Mikaelson leur ai fait des bagues de nuit. Et les sorcières eurent droit à des cours de sorts offensifs qui seraient assurés par Mme Mikaelson, la femme du directeur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les poches de sang animal furent remplacées par des poches de sang humain, et des humains étaient emmenés deux fois par semaine dans l’école pour les cours d’hypnose et pour servir de poches de sang sur pattes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope fut de retour une semaine après sa transformation, elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, toujours distante avec tout le monde mais elle riait plus, principalement dû à la présence de sa famille. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit cousin et n’était pas traitée de la même manière que les autres élèves, elle choisissait ses cours et n’allait qu’à ceux qui l’intéressait, elle participait aux cours de magie offensive mais n’était plus jamais vue dans les cours de magie classique, cependant on pouvait parfois la voir pratiquer la magie avec sa tante Freya ou le nouveau directeur de l’école. Elle ne s’impliqua pas plus dans la meute de l'école mais été autorisée à manquer trois jours de cours par mois pour rejoindre sa meute à la Nouvelle Orléans pour cinq jours. Quant à son côté vampire, elle découvrit avec plaisir que comme le reste de sa famille elle était capable d’hypnotiser toutes les créatures et non juste les humains et s’exerçait sur des esprits plus durs à percer que ceux de simples mortels, la gestion de la soif n’était pas un problème pour elle, elle excellait en cela comme en tout. Aussitôt que Hope était retournée à l’école, Mme Forbes était repartie dans ses voyages dont le but était toujours inconnu à la plupart des élèves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalement, en seulement deux semaines, Malivore fut détruit définitivement et les Mikaelson quitteraient Mystic Falls aussitôt que le bal qu’ils organisaient pour le lendemain serait passé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le bal fut somptueux, la famille originelle était sans surprise la mieux habillée mais tout le monde avait joué le jeu et avait trouvé des tenues dignes d’un bal, la rumeur était que les robes de Lizzie et Josie avaient été offertes par les Mikaelson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tout le monde s’y amusa, il y avait une fontaine de sang pour les vampires, la nourriture était à tomber par terre, la musique était géniale. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les Mikaelson savaient faire la fête.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les Mikaeson partirent en vagues le lendemain du bal, personne n’allait au même endroit, le couple de femmes avec le petit garçon rejoignaient la Nouvelle Orléans où le père du garçon était déjà reparti une semaine plus tôt, la tante et le frère de Hope partirent pour New York tandis que le directeur et sa femme restaient à Mystic Falls, investissant le manoir que leur famille y possédait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Au premier départ de la journée, toute la famille se réunit en cercle devant l’entrée et les élèves ne purent entendre ce qu’ils disaient, ils entendirent quelques rires durant les minutes qu’ils passèrent dehors. Les seuls mots que les élèves distinguèrent sans doute possible furent les “Pour toujours et à jamais” qu’ils entendaient maintenant depuis des années. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ça vous a plut, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>